Stories of Rabbits and Beansprouts
by SolemnSoul
Summary: In celebration of Laven Week ! Chapter 6 - Caged. Rated T for mild language... I guess...
1. Chapter 1

**Laven Week**

**August sixth: Culture**

"Eat them."

"No."

"Eat them."

"No..."

"Eat them."

"Bugger off, Ba-Kanda. There's no way in hell I'm going to eat THOSE!"

"Che. Not my problem that you have to uphold your end of the bargain, Moyashi." Kanda smirked, watching Allen as the 15-year-old shivered in mild disgust whilst staring at the large bowl before him. "Besides, I won fair and square."

"By fair and square, you're actually saying that you pinned me down with that bloody sword of yours before threatening to chop off my hair to sell to some old geezers! And my name is ALLEN! You cheating prick... "

"Says the beansprout who cheats at every game of Poker he's ever played~" both Allen and Kanda jumped in surprise, turning towards Lavi, who had once again appeared out of thin air before sitting down beside Allen. "What are you two arguing about this time then? I'm quite surprised that Allen is refusing to eat some-"

Lavi froze as he glanced at the same bowl that Allen was staring at few minutes ago, mildly surprised at the contents within it the ceramic object.

"Beansprout... ("IT"S ALLEN!!") Are...those...grubs?"

Sure enough, squirming in a vain attempt to escape their doomed fates, were ten fat, white coloured grubs. Lavi looked at the insects, glanced at both Allen and Kanda before staring at the grubs again.

Allen sighed in frustration. "Yes, Lavi. Those are grubs. Witchetty grubs, apparently. According to Ba-Kanda over here ("Che."), these are a delicacy in central Australia. I'm surprised you actually know something, Ba-Kanda. Had them before?"

"Fortunately, no." Kanda smirked once again before pushing the bowl closer to Allen, much to the others disappointment. "Now, eat up Moyashi. Or I'll have Jerry give you nothing but beansprouts for a month."

"LIKE HELL I WILL! I rather have Komui fix my arm than eat those!"

"Don't know why you're complaining, Allen." Lavi said to his boyfriend, rubbing the younger's back in an attempt to calm him. "I've seen you eat stranger things than this. Remember when you ate that haggis and those cow tongues last week?"

"Don't remind us, Baka-Usagi. I'm still having nightmares about that."

"Would you like a night-light in your room, Ba-Kanda?"

"Go to hell, Moyashi."

"Already there, Kanda. Already there." Allen sighed in an over-dramatic fashion before turning towards Lavi, burrowing his face in the red-head's shoulder. "To answer your statement, Lavi. I have eaten things worse than cow tongues and haggis, but at least they're not _bugs_ that are _still alive_ and I've never seen haggis _leak_ brown stuff when you try to grab them."

Lavi hummed to himself, mulling over the information while Allen and Kanda started verbally abusing each other...again.

"_As far as I know, Allen lost against Yuu-Chan in another spar and is being forced to eat ten Witchetty grubs and if he doesn't, Yuu-Chan will have Jerry make Allen beansprout-related meals for a month. Which would equal an unhappy Beansprout...aw, man~! That would mean no nookie for ME! For a whole MONTH! Come on Lavi, think of something!!"_

"Beansprout~! ("MY NAME'S ALLEN, GODDAMIT!") You should definitely eat the delicious delicacy Yuu-Chan ("What are you getting at? Baka-Usagi.") has kindly assembled for you~!"

"..." Allen said nothing as he stared at the red-head, looked at the squirming grubs before turning towards Lavi again with a look on his face, mixed between mild disbelieve and suspicion.

"What's in it for me?"

It was Lavi's turn to smirk lightly, leaning towards Allen's ear as he whispered lightly into it. Kanda had no idea what he said, but he had his suspicions when the white-haired teen blushed brightly, glared at the grubs again before plucking one from the bowl...and tossed it into his mouth.

If bugs had the ability to talk, these grubs would have been screaming "BLOODY MUDER!" before falling into the bottomless pit known as 'Allen Walker's Stomach'. However, fortunately for us, the only thing they could do was writhe in fear before floating towards the pearly gates of 'Insect Heaven'.

"There, Ba-Kanda." Sighed Allen, patting his chest before covering his mouth with his hand as he belched lightly. "I ate your stupid bugs. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and eat a tube of toothpaste to get rid of the taste of bug in my mouth."

And with that, Allen Walker trotted out of the cafeteria. Leaving a somewhat stunned Kanda and a perverted-smiling Lavi in his wake.

"...Che. How the hell did you get Moyashi to eat those things?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Yuu-Chan~!"

"...Friggin' perverted, Baka-Usagi..."

**xXx**

**Yay! My first chapter of my first fanfic done! Ah, the culture of food~!**

**Funfact: Yes. You can eat Witchetty grubs. Apprently, they taste like almonds when eaten raw and they taste like chicken when cooked.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Laven Week**

**August seventh: new day**

The war was over...

2 hours, 54 minutes and 7 seconds... That was how long the war raged on before an ear-splitting scream filled the battlefield...

15 seconds...was the length of the scream before it stopped all together.

Everyone; Exorcist, Akuma and Noah alike; froze in baited breath, some in fear, others in disbelief and the rest in pleading hope. It seemed like forever before the silence was broken by a harmonious tune that filled the air. As the tune continued, a soft warble came.

_// Soshite bouya wa nemuri nit suite_

_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo_

_Hitotsu, futatsu to //_

One by one, the Akuma started to glisten and were surrounded by a white light before the light fell to the ground like crystallized sand, leaving only the trapped, now freed, souls of the Akuma floating in mid-air before they all ascended into the night sky, all of them wearing smiles of gratitude.

_// Ukabu fukurami itoshi yokogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no_

_Yume, yume //_

Just like the Akuma, the Noah's that remained alive were surrounded by the same light. As the light fell, there stood humans free from the Noah gene within. While a few Ex-Noah screamed in anger and anguish, the rest cried out in joy, dancing whilst attempting to sing with the song that filled the night.

_// Gin no hitomi no yaragu yora ni_

_Umareochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo //_

Once again, the battlefield was filled with noise again. Not with screams of pain and death, but with cheers happiness as comrades hugged one another while others danced along with the jovial Ex-Noah. Many cried, some in grief over the fallen soldiers, others in amusement as they watched on, clutching onto their wounds whilst waiting for treatment.

Tears fell for many reasons...

But those tears will soon fall for the same...

_// Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka kono ko ni ai o_

_Tsunaida te ni kisu wo //_

The war was over.

A new day has arrived.

**xXx**

"There you are, Beansprout~! I've looking for you everywhere~!"

Allen groaned in annoyance as he rolled over on the library lounge in his doze, quite content on ignoring Lavi so he could nap some more.

"M' name's Allen…" Lavi grinned, watching Allen burrow deeper into the blankets draped over him before the 16-year-old muttered something along the lines of 'stupid rabbit'. "…could you please go away? I want sleep…"

"But Beansprout ("It's Allen."). Wouldn't it be better if you were asleep on something like, oh I don't know...a bed? Besides, aren't you supposed to be staying in the infirmary for another four days?"

It had been over a week since the defeat of the Millennium Earl and the end of the 'Holy War', and even though he had overcame all the odds to defeat his mortal enemy and live, Allen had sustained injuries that had left him exhausted for five whole days...but this didn't stop him from escaping from the place that would be the closest thing to hell.

"Even though I enjoy watching Ba-Kanda receiving hair-removal threats from the Matron every time he mouths off, being stuck in that place was starting to get to me...and if you even think about taking me back there, you'll have Timcanpy to deal with." Allen growled, hurling the golden golem in Lavi's general direction.

Timcanpy, complying with its master's example, bore its small, but sharp fangs at the red-head before latching itself onto Lavi's headband.

"Okay! I get it!" Lavi yelped, grabbing the golem and tore it from his precious headband, letting Timcanpy fly out of his grasp and back to Allen. "No squealing to the Matron! Jeez Allen, if it weren't for the fact that you're so cute, I would've hurled Tim back at your pretty face."

"Is that so, Baka-Usagi?" Allen said eerily, earning a cringe from Lavi as a black aura enveloped white-haired teen. _"Oh shit. It's 'Dark Allen'...me and my big mouth."_

However, 'Dark Allen' didn't dwell for long as Allen flopped back down on the lounge with an exhausted groan. "Sleep now...eat later...then find another hiding spot...damn Matron has eyes and ears all over this place..."

Lavi smile soften, watching Allen cuddle a cushion he was using as a makeshift pillow.

"Budge over, Beansprout. Make room for your devilishly, handsome lover~!"

"My name is All-mph!" Allen squeaked, feeling himself being lifted by strong arms before being plopped on top Lavi's chest. "Wha...?"

"You're not the only one who's tired to the bone, Allen~!" Lavi said in a sing-song voice, his fingers threading themselves through soft white locks. "Besides, I wanna cuddle~"

Silver eyes stared tiredly back at emerald green before closing in understanding as Allen gave Lavi a peck on the lips.

"I better not either find my face covered with marker doodles or wake up in the infirmary...or else."

"'Or else' what? Beansprout~"

"I'll tell everyone in the science division that it was you who put laxatives in their coffee."

"But you pinkie-swore you'll never tell!! PINKIE-SWORE~!" But Lavi's cry was ignored as Allen quickly fell asleep, dead to the world, with a 'Dark Allen' grin plastered on his face.

**xXx**

Lavi sighed as he watched Allen grip the front of his shirt in his sleep, light snores rose from the 16-year-old and Lavi couldn't help but grin.

One year and ten months it has been when the two met on that faithful day at Rewinding Town and Lavi never regretted that meeting. During then and now, they had faced many things together when they had finally admitted their love to each other.

One of those trials was telling Bookman that his successor had gained a heart and a lover to hold it. Surprisingly, the old Panda didn't seem disappointed at all (though he did beat the ever-loving crap out of Lavi, for old time's sake).

"We've come a long way, haven't we Beansprout?" Lavi mused to himself, shifting a strand of hair from Allen's face, tucking it behind an ear. "And now with the war over... We can finally start living the life we want. After all..."

_It's the start of a new day._

**xXx**

**Chapter two: completed~!**

**While writing this chapter, I was also watching episode 40 of -man and when I saw Allen wearing a white long sleeved shirt (or is it a jumper?), I couldn't help but imagine Allen wearing that in this chapter~!**

**Thanks for reading this (I almost chocked on my tea when I opened my e-mails yesterday and saw those reviews, alerts and favs) and don't forget to review, it gives me inner strength (because right now these chapters are just coming out of my head, I'm not very good at planning things out...)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Laven Week**

**August eighth: ocean**

**xXx**

**(This chapter is an Alternate Universe chapter)**

**xXx**

_// In this world there are so many changes_

_In this world it's so hard to compete_

_In this world there are so many faces_

_Do you get enough, do you get enough for you? //_

"Allen~! Do we have to listen to this song? You know that I hate music like this."

"Really Lavi? Then you should know that I hate being woken up at four in the _bloody_ morning, being chased out of a nice, warm bed, getting tossed into a crappy excuse for a car-"

"...Allen, you're rambling...again..."

"-and then driven to god-knows-where by my boyfriend (who could pass off as one of Shishō's illegitimate off-springs, which, thank all that is British, you are not) and all for no adequately explained reason!"

"...Are you finished yet?"

"Yes."

"Goodie~!"

"But just for kicks, I'm putting this song on 'repeat'."

"Dammit..."

Silence fell over the two teens again as Lavi turned his attention back to the empty, dark highway while Allen sunk underneath the many layers of blankets he managed to horde within the Mitsubishi Delica, or as Allen _lovingly_ names it 'Satan's Metal Death-Trap', whilst humming to the tune of the song that was currently playing on the CD player.

_// __We are one, we are just the same_

_Yeah, everyone's playing the same game_

_For some its illusions, for others its truth_

_Yeah, the reason we are here is just to reproduce so //_

"Hee~! Reproduce..."

"Lavi..."

"Yes, Beansprout-honey~?"

"If you want to keep your vocal cords in-tacked, I advise you not to contradict my songs. Ever. Again."

"I wasn't contradicting anything, my lovely Beansprout. Just making fun of a word in the song~."

"That applies as well." Lavi turned to watch his friend/lover/everything-else-in-between close his eyes in an attempt to catch up on sleep. "Please keep your eye on the road, Lavi. It's bad enough that you're actually allowed to own a drivers licence when you're half blind."

"Man, Allen. You're definitely not a happy camper right now ("No shit, Stupid Rabbit."). Where's my cute, little Beansprout, who always brightens my day with his 'Ultra Sexy Smile of Awesomeness'~?"

"He's currently hiding under five blankets to ward off the bloody cold air because the 'car' he's being forced to ride in has a broken down heater." Allen stared out the passenger's side of the window, hiding the blush that ruptured on his cheeks. "... Also, he's hungry..."

A loud grumble from Allen's stomach echoed throughout the car to prove his point.

_// Someone come and give me a reason_

_We all want a piece but at what cost?_

_Breathe your soul, then there's nothing to long for_

_The answer lies in the birth of what's lost //_

Lavi couldn't help but laugh as he turned at an intersection before leaning over to kiss Allen's forehead at a red light. "Don't worry Beansprout ("It's Allen."). Just a few more turns and we'll be there~."

"And where is exactly 'there'?"

"You'll see~!"

To Allen , Lavi was an enigma wrapped in a riddle. He never knew what the red-head was thinking, so it surprised him when they came to a crawl and when Lavi put the car into reverse before turning off the engine, but leaving the car on so the song kept on playing.

_// Free your mind from what others think_

_Yeah, dream beyond the common order of things, yeah_

_Free your mind, yeah, free your mind //_

"Here we are Allen~! And with minutes to spare~!" Lavi chirped, leaping out of the driver's seat to pop open the back door. "Come on over here, Beansprout, or you'll miss the view~!"

Allen, who was didn't want to leave his warm nest of blankets, reluctantly scooped his nest up, quickly hopped out of the car ("BLOODY HELL! IT'S FRIGGIN' FREEZING!!") and scurried to the red-head, who had started pouring out two mugs of coffee.

"Here." Lavi offered, handing Allen a mug and four peanut butter sandwiches.

"Thank-you." Heat from the mug quickly warmed Allen's hands as he took a bite out of a sandwich. "So, Lavi. Are you going to tell me where we are?"

"... How 'bout I show you?" Allen frowned at the question. "Look out in front of you." As Allen turned to look at where the red-head was pointing, he paused in astonishment.

_// So someone come and give me a reason,_

_We all want a piece but at what cost?_

_Free your soul, then there's nothing to long for,_

_The answer lies in what's lost //_

The outlook before them began to glow as the sun rose above the glistening horizon of the ocean. Everything shimmered in a golden light, from the rolling waves of the sea to the feathery clouds; even a lone seagull seemed to glisten as it drifted in the morning sky. The air became crisper and the warmth began to spread over the land.

_// What's lost, every day is just the same_

_So dream on, dream on_

_What's lost, every day is just the same_

_So dream on, dream on, dream on //_

"Today marks the day when we first met...this place, right here..." Allen turned from the stunning scenery to look at his lover, a smile graced his face when he saw the love that pooled in the emerald depth's of Lavi's eye, which too, glowed fiercely with the mounting sunlight. "You remember?"

"Yeah. I do." Allen whispered. "I would never forget that day."

"Yeah...who would forget about a day like that when a beansprout would meet his knight in sexy armour~!"

"OK, Lavi. You just ruined the moment that was happening right now..." Allen drawled, giving the red-head an incredulous look as Lavi struck a pose to define said 'sexiness'.

"Aww~! Don't be like that, Allen~!"Lavi whined, moving behind the white-haired teen to hug him. "If I promise to pay for lunch on the way back home, will you forgive me~?"

"... Toss in something for dinner and you got yourself a deal."

_// Dream on, dream on_

_Dream on, dream on //_

"Can we listen to something else now?"

"No."

**xXx**

**Whew, that was a bit challenging...**

**Well, three down, five to go~!**

**The song lyrics that are featured in this chapter is 'Free Your Mind' by The Love Bus. If you are going to look for the song, itunes is the best option.**

**Ta-ta~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Laven Week**

**August ninth: connection**

**xXx**

**(This chapter is an Alternate Universe chapter)**

**xXx**

_*Ring, ring, ring...*_

"...pick up Lavi, you stupid Rabbit..."

To say that Allen Walker was angry right now would be an understatement as tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for said 'Rabbit' to answer his mobile...for the fifth time that morning.

"_Hey y'all~! This is the Lavi, the 'Almighty Sex Lord'~! I can't answer right now, because either something important came up, or I'm doing something devilishly naughty~_

... Make that the sixth time...

"_...so wait for the beep and talk dirty to me~~"_

_*BEEP*_

Yeah... Allen was pissed...

"Lavi, it's me Allen. The person you called this morning to tell them to meet you at the mall at ten thirty? Well, now it's now **eleven thirty**, and my patience is wearing thin, so if you don't get here soon, I'll-"

"Hunt me down, skin me alive, kill me, revive me and kill me again?" Allen jumped five feet in the air, inhaling a shriek as he whipped around to face the very same teen he was about to threaten. "Honestly, Beansprout, can't you think of something a bit more creative and less Yuu-Chan...ish?"

"Lavi..." Allen silently fumed.

"Yes Beansprout~?"

*WHACK!*

"AH! GODDAMIT!" Lavi cried out, clutching his side, tearfully glaring at Allen. "OK, I admit getting here late and surprising you was a bad idea. But still, ya didn't have to punch me in my kidney...ow~"

"Well, what do you want me to do in a situation like this, then?"

"Kiss it and make it better~?"

"..."

"OW! NOT THE EAR!!"

"Mind explaining why you're late, Lavi?" Allen asked sweetly (Dark Allen arises...), tightening his grip on Lavi's earlobe, making the red-head cringe.

"... If I say 'Old Panda' and 'being forced to work until just a few minutes ago', would that explain everything?"

"...maybe... What about your phone?"

"I had to abandon it in my 'Great Escape'~! Er...on that note, I need to stay with you for a few days...just two...or three..."

"Huh..." a sigh of frustration left Allen's lips, letting his grip on Lavi's ear loosen, the white-haired teen placed his hands on his hips. "Why did you call me out here?"

"Well...~" arms snaked around Allen's waist, bringing the younger closer to Lavi's chest. "I was hoping that we could go get something to eat, maybe go shopping..."

A playful tune began to play, interrupting Lavi (much to the red-heads displeasure) as Allen pulled his mobile out from his pocket. Before he could check the caller id, Lavi took the phone from his hand, pressing the 'hang-up' button before turning it off. "...uninterrupted."

"Lavi." Allen tried to grab his phone back, but his boyfriend held the mobile above his head. "It might be important..."

"Then we can go see a movie, have dinner at this Italian restaurant I saw on the way here."

"_Italian?"_ Allen's interest was piqued._ "Screw the damn phone!"_

"What about after~?" the playful tone in Allen's voice only encouraged Lavi even more as he brought the whit-haired teen into a hug.

"We'll think about that later, Beansprout~!"

**xXx**

_*Ring, ring, ring...*_

"_Hey, this is Allen. Please leave a message after the beep."_

_*BEEP*_

"Allen, it's me, Lenalee. Where are you? You're supposed meet me and Kanda at the park today. Well, call me back when you have the chance." Lenalee sighed as she hung up and turned to Kanda, who was sitting under the shade of a tree. "That's the fourth time it's gone to voice message. I wonder what happened?"

"Che. Maybe Baka-Usagi is being perverted again and whisked Moyashi away. I heard that Bookman is throwing a fit because the idiot ran out on him."

"...I bet Lavi bribed him with Italian...again."

"The quickest way into Moyashi's heart is through his un-godly stomach. Che."

**xXx**

**Finished... Review please... (passes out) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Laven Week**

**August tenth: happy birthday**

August tenth, if you asked someone...oh, say...Kanda, what that day meant to him, his answer would probably be...

"_Che. August tenth is the day I despise the most. It's the day when our so-called 'god' made an unfortunate mistake and created that Baka-Usagi who will forever follow me until either I die, or if I kill him first. Now, if you're done with your pathetic questioning, leave before I'll gut you alive with Mugen!"_

Yes, today is Lavi's birthday!

Now, this story starts with Lavi, who was still in bed asleep, having a wonderful dream. What was the dream about? Well...for the sake of this chapter being PG (also because I can't write smut for sh*t), let's just say the dream included Lavi and a certain Beansprout wearing nothing but tight, low-ride leather pants.

Best. Dream. Ever.

"Ne, Allen-Chan~..." Lavi rolled onto his stomach, drool seeping out the corner of his mouth, which had curled into a perverted smile. "...those pants look pretty confiding...maybe you should slip into something a bit more comfortable-"

*WHACK* Lavi cried out in pain, hands flying to sooth the lump that was starting to form on his head.

"WAKE UP! BAKA!" Bookman roared at his ex-apprentice, who he still had to share a room with, one reason because there weren't any rooms big enough to put either Lavi or Bookman in, the other reason was because no one trusted Lavi well enough to let him share a room with Allen by himself. "AND QUIT TALKING IN YOUR SLEEP! I knew you were perverted, but try to keep yourself under control. "

"Geez, Panda-Jiji! I can't help it if I'm a growing teen with...urges... Besides, if you want to complain, bitch to Komui."

*WHACK*

"GAH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!"

"Bad language. You may not be under my teachings now, but in this room, you are forbidden to use such vulgar words."

"Yeah, yeah." Lavi drawled, tossing on his shirt as he walked towards the door, planning on having breakfast.

"Lavi." The red-head turned to his old ex-mentor, questioning look on his face. "Happy Birthday."

"..." Lavi was stood there, stunned, and then he smiled softly before walking out to the cafeteria. "Thanks, Panda-Jiji."

**xXx**

"Here you go, Lavi-dearest~! One birthday special of Yakiniku" Jerry chimed, handing the red-head his special order. "Have a Happy Birthday~!

"Thanks Jerry~!" Lavi smiled, walking towards the table where Lenalee and Kanda sat. "Hey Lena-Lady~! Yuu-Chan~!"

"Don't call me that! Baka-Usagi!" Kanda snarled, reaching for his faithful Mugen, only to be stopped by Lenalee and her faithful clipboard. "Che."

"Kanda, don't act like that!" Lenalee said in a stern voice before smiling back at her other friend. "Morning Lavi, and Happy Birthday."

"Aww~! You guys are the best~!" sobbed Lavi as he drew both Kanda and Lenalee into a fierce hug.

"Baka. I didn't say anything."

"I know that Yuu-Chan wishes me a great Birthday too~!"

"Want today to also be your 'Death Day'?"

"Personal bubble invaded, got it..." after being released, the three sat down to eat. Throughout their meal, everyone was saying 'Happy Birthday' to the now nineteen-year-old as they passed by him.

Except for...

"Hey, Lenalee. Where's Beansprout? He hasn't been down here yet, has he?" Lavi asked the Chinese girl, who was currently reading a novel.

"Hmm? Allen?" Lenalee stroked her chin thoughtfully. "Actually, Jerry did say he was here earlier, I only met him when I was coming here myself..."

"Well?"

"I asked Allen what he was doing today..."

"And..."

"And he said that he was going to get your Birthday present..."

"... Do ya know what it is?" Lavi couldn't help but feel suspicious when he saw a faint smile play on Lenalee's lips.

"I only got two words to say, Lavi..."

"Yeah..."

"Leather Pants."

By the time both Lenalee and Kanda had blinked, the only thing that remained of Lavi was his empty dish and a dust-outline of himself.

"...Crap, that Baka-Usagi moves fast..."

**xXx**

"Allen~!" Lavi chirped, knocking _innocently _on the 16-year-old's bedroom door, _patiently_ waiting for a reply on the other side of the door. "... Beansprout~!"

"...crap..." a muffled squeak followed by a few curse words came from Allen's room. "M-my name's Allen...stupid Rabbit..."

"Ne, Allen~! Don't say mean things to the Birthday Boy~!" whined said 'Birthday Boy', pulling out a spare key to Allen's room that he got from, surprisingly enough, Timcanpy.

God, how he loved that Golem right now.

"Just...give me a few minutes, Lavi. I'm trying to fix my tie-"

_Too late._

Time seem to stand still as Lavi as he stared at Allen. His lover, who stood before him, was wearing no shirt, no boots or jacket or tie or even his gloves...

Only a pair of tight, low-ride...

Leather.

Pants.

"STRIKE~~!"

Allen pale body steadily turned red as he watched Lavi covered his nostrils from its current nose bleed.

"Umm... Happy Birthday...?" he said, uncertainly. Lavi said nothing, his eye raking Allen's bare chest, making the white-haired teen squirm under the intense gaze.

"Ne, Allen-Chan~!" Lavi said in a sing-song voice as he locked the now closed door before stepping towards Allen, placing his hands on top of his lovers, which were currently residing on the bands of the pants.

"Y-yes, Lavi?"

"Those pants look pretty confiding~! Maybe you should slip into something a bit more comfortable~!"

**xXx**

"...Kanda? I just realised something"

"Che. What?"

"I think I just doomed Allen to four hours of entertaining Lavi..."

"Like I care. As long as Moyashi is keeping that Baka-Usagi distracted, we won't have to worry about the idiot bursting in on his surprise party."

*Sigh* "I guess you're right."

**xXx**

**HA! Finished~! Hope you enjoyed it~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**August eleventh: caged**

"…Hey Link?"

"Yes Walker?"

"Do you have some pen and paper I can borrow, please?" Link glanced at the 15-year-old beside him, sighing as he passed Allen a scrap of parchment and a fountain pen from his pocket. "Thank you."

A 'hmm' was Link's only reply as he watched Allen scribble on the offered piece, pausing to scan the words before nodding to himself. "Here Link, see if you can approve this."

Accepting the paper and pen back, Link read the words Allen had written out, thought for a moment, and then glanced back at Allen. "Though the passage you had just written would be considered a threat to, not only the Black Order but also Central, nether the less, I might have to agree with you on this, Walker."

Allen smiled at the Inspector as he folded the paper carefully before tucking it in his breast pocket, along with his pen.

"Glad to know."

**xXx**

"Hey, Lenalee~! Have ya seen Beansprout and Two-Spot anywhere?" Lavi asked the 16-year-old beside him.

After being cooped up in the Library for more than a week, only coming out for food and bathroom breaks, the 18-year-old had become desperate to find his adorable 'sprout, sweep him off his feet, and make a mad dash away from Link to have some 'Quiet Time' with Allen.

"I think Nii-san called them to his office a few hours ago..." Lenalee paused, sudden realization and irritation bled through her body while fear seeped through Lavi's.

"... That can't be good..."

Unexpectedly, a wall of the cafeteria caved in, revealing a 10-foot-tall robot.

"Oh god, no..."

"NII-SAN!!"

"Yes my dear Lenalee~?" Komui chirped, leaping from behind the robot, blissfully unaware of (or ignoring) the death glares he was receiving from everyone who were previously enjoying their meal. Even Jerry was annoyed (A/N: To me, pissing Jerry off in the slightest is a BIG no-no...)

"Komui..." everyone cringed, for Lenalee to call her brother by his first name was a bad thing in itself. "Where's Allen and Link...?"

"...They're around..."

Suddenly, as if answering Lenalee's question (and proving Komui's vague statement), a dull, thumping noise vibrating throughout the robots hollow torso, accompanied by muffled voices.

"Lenalee! We're in HERE!!"

"Miss Lee! Tell your incompetent fool of a brother to let us OUT!!"

"...See, Lenalee-dearest? They're here~!"

"Ah, Komui?" Lavi raised his hand, fingering his 'Ōzuchi Kozuchi' in caution. "Why are Beansprout ("It's Allen!") and Two-Spot ("Is that you, Bookman Jr.? GET US OUT!!") in that robot?"

"An excellent question, Lavi~! This is 'Komlin 7'! It's a 'Transportable Detention Center Automaton'~! I was using Allen-kun and Link as demonstrations~!"

"Wouldn't it be better to just call it a 'Mobile Prison Robot'?" Someone spoke out, only to receive many 'You're-Not-Helping' glares.

"Hmmm… Never thought of that…"

*CRASH*

Everyone winced at the sound of metal being sliced screeched throughout the cafeteria, before a thunderous crash echoed after. Standing in front of the now collapsed wreck of 'Komlin 7', a slightly ruffled Link and a unconscious Allen, was a very, very,very…(times one million)…very, very pissed off Kanda, scowling as he clutched Mugen in his hands.

"Che." Glancing at the shocked faces behind him, Kanda gave them a blank stare.

"The fucking robot was staring at my Soba."

**xXx**

Allen didn't know when he had passed out and how long he was unconscious for, all he knew was that he missed out on beating the living crap out of Komui...

"Rise and shine," a gentle, teasing voice whispered as fingers traced circles through Allen's hair, rousing the teen from his thoughts of revenge and blood-lust. "Beansprout~!"

"M' name's Allen... Urg..." Allen winced at the dull throb that coursed through his head. "God...it feels like my head got trampled by a mob of Shishō's debt collectors…"

"Lucky for you, I guess, it was a piece of Komui's latest 'Komlin' that whacked you senseless…" Allen glanced up to see Lavi smiling softly above him, the red-head's fingers continued to massage the younger's scalp, earning an appreciative hum from Allen.

"How long have I been out?" Allen mumbled as he took in his surroundings.

The two were in Allen's room, the 15-year-old had noticed, the room was filled with a warm, golden glow, marking the day late afternoon. The two teens were currently lying on Allen's bed; Lavi's back was resting against the headboard as the lower half of his body stretched out along the mattress, his stomach providing Allen a comfortable pillow.

"About three hours."

"… I'm going to hurt Komui…just as soon as this blasted headache goes away…" a pained groan escaped Allen's lips as he buried deeper into Lavi's slightly muscled stomach, the white-haired teen whimpered lightly when he felt Lavi lean over the side of the bed before shifting back to his original spot.

"Here." The 18-year-old said as he helped Allen up to take two pills and a glass of water.

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome~! Oh, by the way, you don't have to worry about Komui. The others *cough-everyone-cough* are taking care of him."

"Where's Timcanpy?"

"I sent Tim to record Komui getting his 'Just Desserts'~!"

"Ugh…please don't mention desserts…or food for that matter… I didn't get to eat anything since breakfast…" the 'Bottomless Pit" made itself known, growling as it demanded food.

Lavi couldn't help but chuckle as he started to gently rub Allen's belly, feeling it vibrate in hunger before it settle back down. "Don't worry about food, Beansprout ("It's Allen."). As we speak, Jerry is slave-driving the cooks into making you a late lunch and an early dinner before the cafeteria is closed down for repairing the wall 'Komlin 7' destroyed…along with the other ten that managed to get in the way…

"In the mean time~" Lavi hummed to himself, placing his lips on top of Allen's, bringing a light blush to dust the others cheeks. "We got some time to ourselves," another peck, then a pair of lips found their way to the pentacle that shied behind white locks of soft, silky hair. "what do ya want to do till then, Allen~?"

"……cuddle?"

Lavi, with all his willpower, managed to stop himself from screaming "STRIKE!!" and glomping the 15-year-old, who was currently looking at him with a 'puppy eyes' look on his face. Lavi knew this was a rare moment of Allen openly wanting affection (even though it was probably the pain-killers making Allen this way. Then again, beggers can't be choosers.), and there was no in hell he was going to pass this up.

"Of course~! My lovely Allen-Chan~!"

**xXx**

**OMAKE TIME~!**

While Lavi and Allen were having their 'Quiet Time' (A/N: *sniff*…for some reason, I can smell innuendo…), Timcanpy, our favourite golem, was nestled in the short strands of Lenalee's hair, watching and recording everyone discussing about the punishment Komui should receive.

"I say we should take away his lab." Someone said, earning a few mumbles from those around them.

Komui, who was currently tied to a chair, laughed in mockery. "I have multiple labs all over the Order. All of them are in secret locations, where you can't find them in a million years!"

"I have a suggestion." Everyone's attention was drawn to Link. "While caged in that wretched thing, Walker and I, mostly Walker though, came up with a solution to our current…problem…

"In the end, we both decided to…put it simply…immobilize the Supervisor's legs-"

"Go ahead, I'm a scientist! I don't need my legs!"

"-and break one of his arms."

Silence feel over the mob as they pondered on Link's proposal…though many were just in shock that Allen and Link (A.K.A. Central's Watchdog) would actually agree with each other on something.

"… That sounds plausible enough." Reever said, scratching his chin in thought. "Someone get Bookman, and tell him to bring his needles. He's got some nerves to paralyze."

"This is mutiny! MUTINY!!" Komui screamed, but his cries fell on deaf ears.

The only one who was listening was Timcanpy, but he was only there to record for Lavi and Allen's entertainment.

What a good Golem he is~!

**xXx**

…**sorry for late chapter…been busy (starts ****crying like the idiot I am)**

**Please Review~!**


End file.
